geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Wiki:Sandbox
Category:Community Editing techniques *To edit a page, select the blue 'edit' button at the top of an article. *Links can be created between articles by putting a title between double square brackets, like Stereo Madness becomes Stereo Madness. *Similarly, templates can be transcluded onto pages by putting a title between double curly brackets, such as which creates a userbox. Inserting 't|' like will convert the template into an alternate link to its source page. *Headers can be created by putting text in between multiple equals '=' signs, with more consecutive signs indicating a lower level header. *A bulleted list uses asterisks '*' at the start of each item. *Put apostrophes around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. **Two apostrophes, like italics will create italics. **Three apostrophes, like bold text will create bold text. *Using will force a line break within text or code. *Using tags will prevent what is inside the tags from formatting, demonstrated in some of the above examples when viewed in source mode. Sandbox |} Category:Footers Category:Interwiki templates ---- |} ---- Apples are vegetables.www.numwatscience.com References ---- RecentChanges EditedRecently TopUsers Watchlist TopContent ---- }} ---- Achievement popup code. 1000 points You just earned the "Happy" badge Awarded for being happy! Template version. Do not create. } points}}} }" badge Awarded for }!}}} Special:MyPage}}}| } ;Example ---- Hey, Gd DrAkcel! We're glad you joined us and we expect more to come :) To start, I'm gonna give you a few shortcuts to members (administrators) you can get to when you're in doubt: * For coding related or general questions about the intern Wiki, you can go to Hackey5. * For tips, game kickstarts, and ideas about the Wiki, you can go to 3primetime3. * For general issues, questions, doubts, and problems you can go to Nusdan or [Shuddervolt Now that I've given you the list of those that outstand the Wiki, time for additional stuff: * To insert an image into a thread, reply, or comment, you have to use: Template:Image. In the case it's a custom icon, the image will be later deleted and moved to an Imgur account of this Wiki. For more information, go to Hackey5. * You can edit whether or not you're logged in; you can also comment on articles whether or not you're logged in. If you want to try out edit formats or simply test stuff, you can go to the Sandbox. * Use for Wiki problems or to communicate with Wikia Staff. * We have userboxes that can be found here: Userboxes. They're for personal use and you can request an administrator to put them for you on your profile, or can do it yourself following the procedure within the article. * We've a leaderboard where you can sign up and show the community what you're made of, you can go to here: Leaderboard to see other's progress, and here: Leaderboard Submissions to post your submission/progress in picture. * You can go to here: Community Portal; you can find out about projects, management styles, receive general support and access many areas hidden deep in the heart of the wiki. To get to know the general rules that we follow, visit the site policy. * We've been running this: Voting Room to rate our fellow administrators judging by what they're made of. Feel free to come over and vote for us :) I guess that's it. Once again, welcome to the wiki and enjoy your stay! If you've a doubt about anything mentioned above, leave a message on my message wall and I'll reply as soon as I can :) ----